Coffee Shop of Memories
by lanexard
Summary: Di luar mungkin hujan dan dingin, namun di dalam masih hangat. Masih terasa kehadiranmu, masih terasa atmosfir tenang yang selalu mengelilingimu, masih tercium aroma kopi yang biasa kita nikmati. Mengapa? Alasannya sederhana. Karena inilah tempat kita dan memori kita. First time writing 1896! Oneshot/Drabble, TYL!Setting, etc. Dedicated to Hime-chan.


Di luar mungkin hujan dan dingin, namun di dalam masih hangat. Masih terasa kehadiranmu, masih terasa atmosfir tenang yang selalu mengelilingimu, masih tercium aroma kopi yang biasa kita nikmati.

Mengapa? Alasannya sederhana. Karena inilah tempat kita dan memori kita.

* * *

**"Coffee Shop of Memories"**

**Pairing: 1896 or Hibari Kyouya x Chrome Dokuro.**

**Warning(s): Oneshot/Drabble, OOC, Possibly Fail Angst, Typo(s), Un-beta-ed, TYL!Setting, etc.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira**

**Plot and story idea © lanexard**

**Inspired by B.A.P. 's Coffee Shop, the song is fully theirs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hime-chan, October 16th 1997 - February 28th 2013.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengucak sebelah mata yang masih mengantuk, sementara tanganku yang lain meraba-raba ke meja dan menemukan apa yang kucari—ponsel berwarna ungu gelap dengan sedikit ornamen indigo. Kubuka ponsel itu—sekedar mengecek waktu. Tubuh meringkuk kedinginan serta aroma hujan yang merebak masuk ke ruangan sudah cukup membuatku menarik selimut cepat dan membungkus diri erat.

Jam delapan lewat tiga puluh menit. Masih pagi, rupanya.

Bangun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat—aku memang bukan tipe pemalas, 'kan?— lalu meraih kemeja putih bekas yang sudah kusut, dan memakainya segera. Kemudian, ku langkahkan kaki keluar rumah—menuju tempat yang dulu sering kita kunjungi, tempat dimana rasa manis dan pahit ini bertumbuh.

Sepanjang jalan yang masih sepi, sembari menggenggam erat payung, senandung-senandung kecil kabur dari antara bibirku. Kunyanyikan lagu yang dulu menjadi kesukaanmu, wajahmu terbayang jelas dalam benakku. Rambut ungu yang kini tergerai hingga menyentuh dada, tersapu angin dengan lembut dan malah mengingatkanku pada belaianmu. Sendirian, ku lewati berbagai bangunan familiar dengan hati sendu.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu— ah, sudah berapa lama ya? Sejak kau meninggalkanku. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku bahkan sudah menemukan puluhan teman-teman baru, Hibari-san— Namun, kau tau, bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya. Itulah sebabnya, kutunggu kau setiap hari walaupun sudah paham betul bahwa kau takkan kembali dan duduk bersama menikmati hidup bersamaku.

Pintu kedai kopi itu kubuka lebar, menyebabkan terdengar bunyi lonceng yang selalu kuingat. Kaki-kaki ini membawaku ke sofa di pojok, sebelah jendela yang berembun. Pandangan kosong terarah ke sofa di depanku, entah kenapa—sofa yang biasa kau duduki. Ingatkah kau, Hibari-san? Di pagi-pagi dingin seperti ini, kita akan memesan kopi hitam di tempat ini lalu menikmatinya dalam hening. Pahit merebak di lidah dan hening merebak di antara kita berdua. Akan tetapi, saat-saat itulah selalu menjadi saat-saat yang paling kutunggu.

Seusai menikmati kopi, kita akan berbincang sedikit—ya, sedikit karena kau bukan tipe pembicara dan begitu juga aku— mengenai apapun yang lewat di benak. Mulai dari cuaca hari ini, hingga misi yang akan datang. Suatu waktu, kau pernah mengajakku berbicara mengenai impian kita—yang tentunya hal ini membuatku terkejut.

Tawa kecil kabur dari bibir sejenak, pikiran kembali mengulang masa lalu.

Ketika itu, kukatakan mimpiku adalah menikahimu. Ketika itu, kau katakan mimpimu adalah membuat herbivora di depanmu saat itu bahagia.

Hatiku meleleh saat itu, dan meleleh lagi sekarang—kala mengingat-ingat percakapan kita.

Hibari-san, akhir-akhir ini, hidupku sudah membaik. Aku tidak lagi menangis karena menonton drama yang sedih, ataupun ketika mengingatmu. Bayang-bayangmu seharusnya sudah hampir hilang, namun aku yang pergi ke kedai kopi ini setiap hari, tanpa sadar memperjelasnya lagi. Kini aku bisa tersenyum tulus saat ada yang membicarakanmu, tapi baru-baru ini kusadari lagi, senyum itu bukan tulus—karena hatiku pasti akan bergetar dan goyah lagi. Aku masih memimpikanmu—lebih sering malah— dan kuingat baik setiap kenangan kita dan setiap hal darimu—rambut raven halus, kulit pucat, serta setelan hitam yang biasa kau pakai, atmosfir tenang yang selalu kau bawa dan aroma harum dari Hibird yang senantiasa bersamamu bahkan hingga wafatnya.

Terbayang lagi padaku peristiwa itu—yang menyebabkan kematianmu— perang Vongola dengan Cavallone, yang menyakiti hatimu karena merasa terkhianati Dino-san. Apapun perkataanmu, aku tau saat itu kau ragu untuk memukul wajah Dino-san dengan tonfa besimu karena ialah salah satu dari orang-orang pertama yang mendapat pengakuanmu. Aku pun tak percaya bahwa Dino-san itulah yang menyebabkan kematianmu.

Kejadian itu menyebabkan perubahan besar dalam hidupku. Aku sempat tidak makan dan keluar kamar untuk berbulan-bulan; hanya menangisimu dari pagi hingga malam. Mempersalahkan diri, yang lalu kemudian tak berguna. Depresi, keputus-asaan sempat memakan diriku—namun, kau takkan menginginkannya, 'kan? Setelah itu, aku terus menangis lagi dan lagi, meski tau hatiku takkan dapat mebuang kesedihan ini.

Kesedihan dan kesepian akibat kehilangan orang yang kucinai, akibat kepergian seorang Hibari Kyouya dari dunia ini.

Iris ungu yang merefleksikan kesepian mendalam milikku ini menatap ke luar—melalui kaca bening di samping kananku. Kubiarkan tanganku menyentuh kaca itu, sembari tetap menatap kosong. Lagu bermelodi melankolis terdengar memenuhi kedai kopi, aroma kopi yang biasa kita nikmati bersama menusuk penciumanku, atmosfir tenang yang biasanya berada di sekelilingmu dapat kurasakan, memori kembali menghujan di dalam pikiran.

Di luar mungkin hujan dan dingin, namun di dalam masih hangat. Masih terasa kehadiranmu, masih terasa atmosfir tenang yang selalu mengelilingimu, masih tercium aroma kopi yang biasa kita nikmati.

Mengapa? Alasannya sederhana. Karena inilah tempat kita dan memori kita.

Hibari-san, nampaknya aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Kenangan kita masih tersisa, dan mungkin akan terus begini. Jadi, tanpa kuketahui, layaknya suatu kebiasaan, aku datang kesini—kedai kopi yang menjadi tempat kita dan memori kita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hibari-san dan kedai kopi ini."

* * *

Author Notes,

Akhirnya selesai! Setelah galau sejenak lalu hepi lagi, saya jadi dapet inspirasi. Terutama karena lagu B.A.P. yang satu ini.

Maaf singkat ya, saya bingung ngembangin nya gimana *sigh* Belum familiar sama pairing ini, juga.

Reviews, guys?


End file.
